Hidden art
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Curly finds a sketch book of Pony's that has quite a few pictures of Dally in it and he wants to say he isn't jealous, but hey Pony is his


Swirling around for the fourth or fifth time in Pony's desk chair, Curly sighed and looked around the room. He had only been there for about fifteen or so minutes, but he was already bored out of his mind. Pony should have been home when he got there but Curly had found out that the younger male had detention.

It wasn't even Pony fault and they all knew it, but since it was Soc word against Greasers, Pony was the one in trouble.

Sighing again, Curly looked at Pony's desk trying to find something to get his mind off the boredom. Looking at the small stack of note books on the table he picked one up and read the word written on it.

"History, boring," Curly mumbled to himself.

The next few had Science and Math written on them in Pony's slightly neat writing. The last book on the stack wasn't even a note book, it was a sketch book. Humming low in his throat, Curly laid it on the desk and opened it.

On the first couple of pages it wasn't really much of anything, just small sketches of stars and things like that. The next page had a slightly messy drawing that took him a few minutes to realize was Soda and Darry. There was a quite improved version on the next page and after that there was a near spot on picture of Dally. Curly was almost blown away by how great it looked. A few more pages of head shots of the rest of the gang, even Tim were next, then it was back to Dally. Most of them were of the blond male looking dangerously pissed, there were a few of him smiling though. It wasn't a constant stream of them in the book, but when he was done looking though it there had to be at least 20 or more. Pushing the book away, he felt a little hurt that Pony had so many drawing of Dally and not a single one of him.

At the sound of the front door opening Curly turned and looked at the door and a few moments later Pony came in.

"Hi," Pony smiled upon seeing Curly and gave him a small kiss, that Curly didn't much return. "Something the matter?"

Curly shrugged a bit as Pony sat on the bed and took off his shoes and socks.

"Don't give me that, what's wrong?"

"You're a really good artist Pony," Curly said softly.

Pony gave him a confused look as he stood up, until he looked at the desk where his sketch book lay.

"Thanks, but why…. Curly Shepard," Pony said in a slight chuckle.

"What?" Curly said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Are you jealous?"

"Well what do you think? Near half of that book is filled with Dally,"

"Curly," Pony said softly and moved over to him, sitting backwards on his lap. "Do you know how old that book is?"

"How would I know that?" Curly said, putting his hands on Pony's hips.

"Each of those have a date on them," Pony said, wrapping one arm around Curly's neck and reaching the book with the other one.

Opening it to a random page Pony pointed to the little date in the bottom right hand corned of that paper. It was almost a year and a half old.

"Did you just stop drawing after you filled up the book?" Curly asked as Pony wrapped his other arm around his neck as well.

Pony blushed a little and shook his head.

"Then why isn't there two another one out here?"

"The other one may or may not have somethings that I didn't really want Soda or Darry to find,"

"Like what?" Curly asked, bumping Pony's nose with his lightly.

"Just some things," Pony's hands played lightly with the hair at the back of Curly's neck.

"Come on, tell me," Lips found each other in a small teasing kiss.

"Promise you wont laugh," It wasn't so much a question against the others lips, more like a plea.

"I won't laugh," Was the small confirmation as Pony swiveled the chair a bit and reached down to one of the drawers on the desk.

Pulling out another book Pony leaned his back against the desk, putting the object in front of him so Curly could look at it. A smile curled at the corners as he flipped though the slightly thick pages. They were all of him, the ones that were before they started going out being more innocent. The ones that were after they had gotten together made Curly smirk and a hot blush come over Pony's cheeks.

"You really have a way of capturing me," Curly said, looking up after he was done.

"When you see something up close day in and day out, it kinda sticks," Pony said, putting the book on the desk behind him.

"Well how about we make some new idea's for you," Curly's eyebrow quirked as he pulled Pony back to him and against him.

"I think I can get behind that,"

"I think I can get behind you," Curly smirked and pulled their lips together in a crushing kiss.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

More Curly and Pony comin at ya ^^

Ya'll can thank my love over on DA who I've been having nonstop art trades with ^^

S. E. Hinton owns.


End file.
